


To build you up under my thumb

by poeticeclipse



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Manipulation, Manipulative Jim, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jim, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Punishment, Spanking, dominant jim, praise hungry Ryan, submissive ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticeclipse/pseuds/poeticeclipse
Summary: "He smiles secretly to himself. It would be a lie to say he doesn't thrill at the thought of holding so much power."
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Ryan Howard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	To build you up under my thumb

Jim watches Ryan from his office window goofing off with Creed.  
He knew when he got promoted he'd be the first person to try and shirk his work.  
And where Robert yelled and Michael bought into his excuses he knows just how to handle Ryan, yelling and criticism shuts him down making him useless to do any work, but praise and coddling his ego? ...well.

  
"Ryan, got a special job for you."

He flicks his gaze towards him boredly, still leaning against Creed's desk.

"Why does he get a special job?" Dwight demands.

"You don't think he should?" He goads. This is exactly what he wanted.

"He's terrible with clients, he's never even made a sale, why should he get rewarded."

Jim watches Ryan as he carefully studies his shoes, every word hitting it's mark.

"Well, this is more a writing job, more in his lane don't you think?"

He scoffs. "Please. Even trained monkeys can type."

Ryan rolls his eyes pushing off Creed's desk to head for his own.

Jim follows behind. "Hey," he says quietly, leaning next to him. "I really need you to get some e-mails out for me to some very important clients."

"Have the monkey do it," he snarks.

Jim adopts a very put upon look lowering his voice. "To be honest you're the only one that could pull it off."

"Really?" He regards him skeptically but Jim can see the yearning swirl in his eyes and it's begging to be stoked.

He has to hide a smirk. "Yeah, you're great at putting things into words."  
He looks him in the eye. "You can do it."

Ryan swallows sitting up a bit straighter, his big eyes never leaving Jim.

"I'll just leave you to it then," he smiles turning back for his office. 

And he can't help the way his smile slides into a smirk.

Jim's tapping away at his computer when Ryan sticks his head in the door.

"I um, got those e-mails sent out."

"So soon? Good job." He smiles pleasantly.

"I asked Mr Schumer to fax you the figures just in case."

"Oh, smart boy," he nearly purrs.

"And, and, I called the warehouse like you asked," he stutters.

Jim inclines his head slowly, keeping a piercing gaze on him. "Look at you knocking everything out. So good." 

He watches the shudder run up his spine and the hungry desperate look in his eye and knows he has him wrapped tight around his finger already. 

He smiles secretly to himself. It would be a lie to say he doesn't thrill at the thought of holding so much power, to be able to build or crush him in a single sentence. 

He doesn't of course crush him, he does need the work to get done after all, and just maybe he's getting a little attached to that crooked smile, though goodness knows how glorious fat crystalline tears against those dark lashes would look...

  
A month in and things are going well.  
Jim gives Ryan's shoulder a pat as he passes his table at lunch.  
"Going for the protien, smart."  
Ryan smiles beautifully, ducking his head.

And Jim thrills knowing he's in complete control here.

  
Yes, things were going well until the visit from corporate where Cheryl and Phil realized what a talent Ryan was at written marketing.

Jim happened to be heading for the break room for a soda when he hears them talking.

"We really think you'd be great." Cheryl says.

"Oh, um, I, I have a job here."

"Well, think about it, hmm?" She pats his arm moving away. "We'll be in touch."

"Yeah, sure," he breathes.

Jim is livid. How dare they come in here and try to steal Ryan away out from under him. How dare he even consider it! Clenching his fists he focuses on the bite of his nails against his palms.   
After he's been doling out platitudes left and right to keep him in line this is the thanks he gets?   
Perhaps it's time his little smart boy learns a lessson...

His shadow falls across the table.   
Ryan looks up as he places his hands on either side leaning in close.

"Heard you been talking to Cheryl," he murmurs darkly.

"It was just talk," he mumbles leaning away slightly. 

Jim sees his eyes briefly flick to the side but he has him boxed in.

"Oh, so you didn't say you'd think about it huh? Not thinking about leaving me high and dry first chance you get." 

He shakes his head rapidly but Jim ignores him. 

"After all I've done for you," he sneers. "Maybe you should. Hey, maybe they'll even like your little ideas, maybe they're not already brimming with other young men fresh from business school looking to make a mark." 

"Jim, I- 

He grips his chin firmly. "Think you're still gonna be the smart boy there," he hisses. "Go ahead." He throws his hand down stalking back to his office to wait. He knows it won't take long for Ryan to come crawling back in fear of losing his affirmations, and when he does, he intends to teach him a thing or two he won't be soon to forget.

  
Not even twenty minutes go by before he timidly steps in the office.

"Jim, I'm sorry I I wasn't thinking about leaving. Honest."

He hears the quiver and knows he's panicking. 

He keeps his gaze on his computer not even deigning to look at him.

"It was a terrible thing you did even just talking to them," he says lowly, tapping his fingers against the desk.

"Please," Ryan falters. "I want to work for you, Jim. Really. I'm, I'm so sorry."

"That's some loyalty you have, Ryan. Maybe I should just let you go, let you try to make it on your own, see if anyone else can understand your rambling ideas as well as I can."

"Jim, please!" 

He pushes away from his desk sharply. "You crossed a line, Ryan." He strikes the desk in anger.

"I'll, I'll make it up to you!" He promises brashly.

"Yes you will and you're also gonna learn that being stupid around here gets you punished."   
His fingers drift to his belt buckle but Ryan doesn't seem to notice.

"Over the desk." 

"What?" 

"I don't like repeating myself." He warns tugging his belt through the loops.

And finally his _smart boy_ starts to get it.

"No. Please," he swallows shaking.

"You should have thought things through sooner. I want your pants down and you over this desk now."

"C'mon, Jim. You can't-

"Underwear too since you're just gonna keep mouthing off. The blinds are closed." He flicks the lock. "The door's locked... for now. I'm being nice, Ryan. Don't ruin it." 

He thinks he might actually cry, but after a moment he hesitantly hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and slowly pushes them down. Biting his lip he leans over the desk not daring to look at Jim.

He walks over slowly, casually, resting a light hand on his back. "After everything I've done for you, I'm _so_ disappointed." And he knows the first tears have fallen before he ever makes contact.

He swings the belt down hard on his bared bottom. Hearing him hiss at the sting he steps back a moment to admire the blossoming color on those pale cheeks before continuing with vigor. And Ryan doesn't try to fight him, lying limp across the desk taking it all, the belt flashes leaving a white streak across his bottom before quickly turning crimson, strike after strike, he grips the desk sobbing and very sorry to have ever crossed Jim.

Jim pops his upper thigh sharply with a blistering smack and he has to bite his arm to keep from crying out.

"M sorry!"

"Mmhm." 

"Really!" 

He lays another fierce swat across both cheeks before pulling away.

"Alright," he pants, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Your whipping for being a little backstabber is over."

He pushes up slowly sniffing and wiping at ruddy cheeks. He didn't think it'd ever be over.

"But you've still been acting like a little baby today," he says crowding him back against the desk. "I think maybe you need to be spanked like a little baby," he mocks gripping his chin and giving it a little shake.

"Jim," he pleads hiccuping. 

And oh those eyes, those desperate, desperate, eyes.

"Over my lap." 

Ryan sniffs not sure how much more he can take and reluctantly drapes himself across Jim's lap.

"Naughty boy," Jim taunts trailing a finger up his thigh.

Ryan shivers whining.

"Hush," he barks, bracing his lower back with a hand, swiftly bringing the other down to strike those plump, bouncing cheeks. Ryan crys out as Jim starts a brutal pace, the slaps echoing in the still room. 

"Jim, Jim, please!" He begs against the stinging burn of the welts lining his backside and upper thighs.

"What. Are. You going. To do, Ryan?"

"Tell, t tell them I can't!" He sobs.

Jim moves to his upper thighs again raining down firce smacks that light his legs and bottom on fire. He kicks squirming but it only makes Jim grip him tighter and continue to spank him harder. 

He's gasping for air by the time Jim finishes. 

He smoothes a hand down his burning backside relishing the heat radiating off him. "There, there, angel," he coos trailing a finger up him along his spine. "I think our naughty boy has learned his lesson don't you."

"Yes yes I promise!" He gasps.

Jim pushes him off his lap where he lands in a heap at his feet sniveling. 

"Get yourself together," he snaps. "Pull your pants up."

He stands wobbly to his feet gulping and fumbling with his pants, wincing as the fabric catches on his reddened flesh, Jim really tore into him.

"Now," he says touching his chin almost gently. "I trust we have an understanding." 

He nods wide eyed.

"I mean it, Ryan. I don't have to keep you around I could find someone just. like. that." He snaps his fingers and Ryan's lips tremble. Suddenly Jim smiles. "But I won't have to will I." He traces his cheek. "My clever boy learned his lesson the first time, hmm." He hears the breath pass his lips in a rush. 

"Yes," he swears leaning against Jim's chest. "Thank you. Thank you."

Jim smiles darkly. "Now, there's a smart boy."


End file.
